


Courtship

by MrsAlot



Series: Through the Blood and Fire [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Predaking has been giving Ratchet things... The medic is confused...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courtship

**Author's Note:**

> this can be read along with 'Crystal Garden'
> 
> a request form supermedichero247

Something odd was going on… Ratchet had no idea what had gotten into the Predacon. He didn’t know whether he should be annoyed, or concerned, but something was amiss. Since the last battle there was now truce between Autobots and Predacons… the two sides had been tentatively mixing. Predaking keeping his two subordinates, Darksteel and Skylynx in line and obedient and they all even begun assisting with the rebuilding of their now sheared world.

But since then… The mighty Predacon leader had been… acting strangely. Ratchet wasn’t the only one to notice as the mech seemed to become fiercely protective over him. Almost watchdog like. He would stay close to the med bay when not needed anywhere else. Walk with the Doctor too and from medical calls. Make sure the stubborn doctor got his rest. Stranger still were the, for lack of a better term, presents Predaking would bring him. Scraps of precious metals, shards of decorative crystal and even sheets of near perfect fabric, which in the old days was a luxury item that was imported at great expense form other planets.

All given to him with reason till, one day, Ratchet caught Darksteel and Skylynx giggling at him as he shorted through the little collection of crystals, alloys and fabric which he kept in the medbay. The two kept whispering to each other as they stacked crates, their stifled laughter and whispers reaching his sharp audios.

“And just what are you two sniggering at?” Ratchet snapped, making the two youngsters chuckle more.

“Your certainly making him work for it, aren’t you?” Skylynx grinned toothily, a unusual gleam in his optic.

“What?” Ratchet frowned, then pointed to his pile. “Do you two know why I’m getting all of this?”

“Told you he didn’t know…” Darksteel jabbed his friend, he was shaking with restrained laughter.

“Look, can you just… tell me what’s going on?” The doctor sighed, pinching the spot between his optics, he could feel a processor ach coming on.

“Their courtship gifts,” Skylynx said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Our clan leader wants you to be his mate and become our Beta.” Ratchet face dropped, his engines spluttering as his processor tried to catch up with what he’d just herd.

“So when are ya gonna give in and let him have you?” The young Predacon asked, looking strangely serious. “He’s getting kinda desperate, ya know.”

“Hay when you do, can we call ya Momma?” Darksteel asked far to happily.


End file.
